


End Of The Line

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [11]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying good-bye is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 62. Posted to Livejournal on March 3
> 
> Prompt from [](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/)-#305: Divide. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit more than welcome.

By the time Colby actually drives David to the airport, they’ve both said, “Are you sure?” so many times that Betancourt is running out of jokes, and she doesn’t even know how right she’s been all along.

David keeps reminding him that DC is only five hours away, and Colby’s already memorized the airline schedules, but this is the end of something special. That’s why he asks the question one more time, knowing the answer is his fault.

He’d had enough lies and David wasn’t ready to tell the truth.

And now he’s losing the best partner he’s ever had.


End file.
